metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Chamber
The Genesis Chamber is a room on Phaaze in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The Genesis Chamber is likely one of many caverns in the planet which act as nurseries for Leviathans. The chamber is arguably one of the most important rooms in the ''Metroid Prime'' trilogy. Here, a Leviathan grows and matures until it is old enough to be fired from Phaaze's surface, to collide with planets and slowly turn them into clones of Phaaze. The chamber is an extremely tall cave, that seems to stretch all the way to the planet's surface. The main part of the room consists of two parallel ledges, with a Leviathan womb situated in between them. Beneath the womb is a fleshy, round seal which blocks entrance to the Sanctum below. It is impervious to the Power Suit's weaponry. Numerous blue Phazon pustules appear to be growing from it. If an unprotected bioform falls into this area, it will be bombarded with Phazon radiation flowing from the womb that proves fatal in seconds. There are two small platforms on either side of the room that will allow any fallen bioforms to quickly escape the radiation. Tunnels leading into this room allow Phazon Metroids and Jelsacs to enter the room, suggesting that hives of the respective creatures are nearby. Role In order to reach the Sanctum below, Samus must remove the plates on the Leviathan womb's sides to attack the vulnerable Leviathan Infant. The stream of Phazon Metroids and Jelsacs make Samus's task difficult. The Infant will shift to the other side of the womb, but Samus continues to shift between sides and her continued attack causes the Infant and its unstable Phazon to explode, destroying the womb and removing the Phazon seal covering the hatch to the Sanctum; a flock of Miniroids will then fly into the Genesis Chamber from the newly revealed opening. Left behind are many Anti-Phazon Units that Samus can collect to bring down her corruption meter in preparation for her upcoming showdown with Dark Samus. Behind the womb, numerous husks that are identical to Metroid Prime's exoskeleton litter the floor and can be seen on the walls all the way to the top of the room, out of scanning range. They are strangely fused to their surroundings, indicating they have been there for a long time. Connecting rooms *Hatcher Tunnel (via Phaaze Door) *Sanctum (via drop shaft) Inhabitants *Continually spawning Jelsacs and Phazon Metroids *Large flock of Miniroids (originating from the Sanctum) after the Leviathan Infant and womb are destroyed. *Leviathan womb *Leviathan Infant Scans of Tallon IV; Metroid Prime.]] ;Leviathan womb :"Serpentine organ serves as a Leviathan womb. Tissue on the sides looks like it could be torn off." ;Damaged womb :"The sides of the organ have been ripped off. The Leviathan Infant within is now vulnerable." ;Seal :"Seal is covering a lower chamber. Phazon is emanating from below. A strong explosion could damage it." ;Husks :"These husks are identical to the bioform you encountered within the crater on Tallon IV." Trivia *The significance behind the presence of Metroid Prime exoskeletons in the chamber is not known. As a result of these husks, coupled with the presence of Phazon Metroids and Hopping Metroids on Phaaze, some fans have assumed that the Metroid Prime encountered on Tallon IV was originally living on Phaaze and reached Tallon IV by traveling with the Leviathan that crashed onto the latter planet, making the creature responsible for the peeled/molted shells seen in the Genesis Chamber. However, the theory is contradicted by the common fact that SR388 is the only homeworld of the Metroids. Other theories regarding the husks' origin can be found here. *Ian Olsen modeled and skinned the Leviathan womb in this room. Etymology Genesis in ancient Greek means "creation, beginning, origin," referring to the Leviathan Infant as being the "beginning" or "origin" of Leviathans or Phaaze. The name of the chamber may also refer to the original Metroid Prime/Dark Samus, as the room seems to be the birthplace of all its subsequent brethren. See also *Genesis ru:Пещера Зарождения Category:Rooms Category:Phaaze